


Удачная сделка

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: на заявку "Эрик, Бумеранг, "Ёбаные ёлки"





	

**Author's Note:**

> использован давний фанон, что бумеранг - афракционер и старший брат эрика

В Дружелюбном лесу было темно, хоть глаз выколи, что, в общем-то, было нетрудно — ебаные иголки ебаных елок постоянно тыкались то в шею, то в ухо, то в щеку. Бумеранг поправил колючие ветки на плече, перехватил стволы молодых елок поудобнее и отправился дальше по тропе. Снег хрустел под ногами, примотанная свежей изолентой подошва левого ботинка не протекала, где-то вдалеке виднелись огни Стены.   
— Стоять.   
Бумеранг быстро оценил обстановку и прикинул, что в такой видимости он скорее с разбегу насадится на какую-нибудь ветку по самые гланды, чем успеет далеко убежать. В затылке похолодело — к нему приложили дуло. Где-то ухнула сова.   
— Эй-эй, стопэ, мужик, давай договоримся, а? — Бумеранг поднял одну руку, потому что другой пытался не уронить ебаные елки, и начал медленно поворачиваться к человеку. — Я тут просто мимо проходил, воздухом дышал, этж полезно, ну а елки просто...  
— Джордж? — Человек опустил автомат.   
— Эрик, епта! — Бумеранг расплылся в улыбке и полез к брату обниматься, но тот увернулся от ветки и сделал шаг назад. — Мужик, а ты чё тут делаешь, а?   
— Это ты чё тут делаешь. У меня обход территории, были жалобы от колхозников на какого-то мудака в лесу и пеньки после него. Всё пИздишь? Как в старые добрые?  
— Да я просто гу...  
— Так, пошли. — Эрик ткнул Бумеранга дулом в плечо. — Шагай давай. 

 

— Бляяя, у вас чё, расстрелы теперь за гуляния в лесу, а? — не закрывался Бумеранг, пока они шли к Стене.   
— Да угомонись уже. Я тебя просто на посту покажу, вместе с елками этими ебаными, а потом чтоб глаза мои больше тебя не видели, усек?  
Дуло снова неприятно ткнулось в спину.  
— Усек, бля. Тоже мне, родственничек. Никакого уважения. 

 

На посту Бумеранг аккуратно выставил елки в рядок у стены, встал рядом, стянул шапку и разулыбался, сверкая золотым зубом.   
— Так чо, я идти могу, да? Да? Ты там запиши чо те надо, и я пойду, ага.   
Эрик медленно поднял на него от журнала записей взгляд. В повисшей тишине из соседней двери высунулась недовольная рожа Макса, скривилась на Бумеранга, кивнула Эрику и снова скрылась. За окошком переминалась с ноги на ногу с ружьем на плече какая-то тощая девчонка.   
— А ёлки можна себе забрать? — попытался заполнить неловкую паузу Бумеранг.   
— Нет.  
— Но у нас там... Рождество... Можно бабла поднять...  
— Нет.  
— А эт кто такая? — кивнул на девчонку Бумеранг.   
Эрик открыл было рот, но промолчал. Кинул на нее взгляд.   
— Ходячая проблема из новенькой партии детсадовских кретинов.   
— Ничо такая. Яб того.  
— Да заби... — Эрик замер. — Отдам тебе елки в придачу. Если заберешь. Оформим как кражу со взломом... Всё как ты любишь... — он неприятно улыбнулся.   
Бумеранг заржал.   
— Буит сделано, братуха.

 

Иголки впивались в шею слева, снег летел прямо в харю, на правом плече верещала девчонка. Бумеранг похлопал ее по заду, перехватил поудобнее и зашагал прочь. Сделка определенно казалась чудесной. До гаражей было еще далеко.


End file.
